celos
by MaKy-Uchiha
Summary: ¿que pasaria si alguien mas quisiera lo que tu igonras?¿te darias cuenta de lo valioso que es?
1. Chapter 1

***Editado, como serán todos los capítulos antes del último que subí, arreglé un par de errores ortográficos de contexto(termino inventado por mí XD) y un poco de redacción, mas que nada el exceso de comas.**

**Basado en el fanfic "it Sucks to be me" pero sin la sangre ni las muertes, básicamente son los celos de Megpoid hacia la perfecta Luka que ni le presta atención a alguien que Megpoid ama . Le pediré a la autora de "It Sucks To be me" que lo lea después**

* * *

Sí, todos la habían recibido calurosa y amigablemente, como toda recién llegada era el centro de la atención de todos; Miku, MEIKO, Kaito , los gemelos , los Utau, Uanmade, Voyakiloid y Boukalois la habían recibido como a una más de sus hermanas , creía que podía ser amiga de todos.

Y entonces vio a Gakupo, para ella el más guapo y tierno (por su torpeza) que había visto en su vida, deseaba conocerlo más que a nadie en la casa, parecía que a él tampoco le interesaba nadie, así que tenia la fe de que él también podría sentir algo por ella con el tiempo.

- ya se tardo…- Meiko hablaba con impaciencia – Luka! Baja ya.

- Si Mei-Chan, ya voy – decía la pelirrosada mientras bajaba.

Entonces la vio, perfecta, curvada alta, voz ruda y secante, Luka Megurine resultaba mucho más bella que lo que decían los rumores, sus ojos azules y filosos, hacían de ella una imagen deseable por los chicos, y envidiable por las chicas.

Pero la peliverde no sentía celos, de hecho le pareció amistosa de presencia; Gumi le sonrió de manera calurosa hasta que notó algo que la perturbo hasta los huesos, lo que haría que esta historia tuviese lugar.

La mirada de un amante perdido, dirigida desde un samurái a una chica que no parecía ni notarlo, la pena y los sentimientos no correspondidos que se veían en esa mirada hicieron que Megpoid se diera cuenta de que había alguien que lograba que Gakupo perdiera la coherencia, incluso con su indiferencia. Se notaba el amor y la desolación que el chico sentía cuando miraba a la pelirrosada, quien parecía no tener ni la mas mínima intención de corresponder al sentimiento que era obvio por parte de Gakupo; la mezcla de sentimientos dentro de la peliverde no se hizo esperar, rabia, envidia, impotencia, ternura y aun mas admiración por el chico. Tenía que hacer que él fuera suyo, y de alguna forma lo haría…

- Hola, mi nombre es Luka Megurine, un gusto – Luka extendió su mano, la peliverde la recibió- ¿me dirías tu nombre, por favor? – decía mientras suavemente subía y bajaba la mano de la menor de las dos.

- mi-mi nombre es Megpoid, mucho gusto , me-me Encanta cantar y deseo hacer muchos amigos –"es mucho más bella de cerca" pensaba mientras examinaba las facciones de la chica , las manos se soltaron y Luka se alejo, al parecer también era arrogante, pero elegante, y su pelo largo le producía cierto arrepentimiento en su decisión anterior de haberse cortado el suyo, seguramente había miles de años luz entre la belleza de Luka, y su persona, se veía en esta ultima a toda una mujer , y sus facciones perfectas la hacían parecer una muñeca de porcelana, pulcra y bella, su cuerpo formado y su perfecta elegancia la hacían envidiable pero a la vez admirable; y por otro lado estaba ella misma, quien si bien en cuanto a proporciones no tenía mucho que envidiarle, parecía una niña que no se enojaba o sentía rabia, una perfecta optimista en su mundo color de rosa.

Pero ella sabía muy bien que no era así, que también podía ser fuerte y pelear por sus intereses.

* * *

Luego de haber conocido a todos en la casa, la llevaron hasta su habitación, ahí se echo a la cama y comenzó a mirar el techo, pensante y reflexiva, lanzo un suspiro, nunca se hubiese imaginado a si misma planeando algo así, ella nunca antes se había fijado en alguien de esa forma ¿tal vez era esta su verdadera personalidad? No muy creíble, pero hay ciertos sentimientos que afloran nuevos pensamientos en nosotros, y llegan a sacar nuestro peor lado.

Y uno de esos sentimientos era el amor.

¿Amor? A estas alturas solo era un capricho, ¿Quién se enamoraría de alguien apenas llega a un lugar nuevo, sin saber nada de ese alguien, y encima que sería su compañero de trabajo? Si crees en el amor a primera vista es posible, y aunque así fuese habían muchos obstáculos para ello, era algo realmente complicado para ser su primer día en la casa, se "enamoro", perdió, envidio y sintió culpa, ¿Qué más podía pasar?

Frente a la cama había un ordenador, se acerco a este y lo encendió, e hizo todo lo que Mei-Chan le había enseñado para llegar a la carpeta "Vocaloid plus other" ahí encontró decenas de carpetas con los nombres de todos, separados por su "familia" (Vocaloids, Fanmades, Voyakiloid, Boukaloid, etc.) entró al que decía "Miku Hatsune" y ahí habían cuatro carpetas mas:

.-Singles

.-Duets

. - Three or more voices

.- Videos

Fue hacia atrás y apretó nombres al azar, y en cada uno se repetía lo mismo, entonces entró a la que más le importaba: "Gakupo Kamui", ahí ingresó a singles.

Ahí estaban, las canciones más famosas de Gakupo, como Dancing samurái y Owata, junto con otras que no lo eran tanto como Shinkirou no Janna y love muscle.

Luego entro a "Duets", y el primer título en llamar su atención fue "KISS", el dueto resultó ser con Luka. Luego rápidamente entro a videos, y encontró uno con el mismo título de la canción, ahora, además de sugerentes frases de amante, habían imágenes, en las que se los veía muy unidos.

"no me importa perder el camino, si tu estas con migo"

"no digas nada solo abrázame"

"no lo retengas, quiero estar más cerca de ti"

"solo mis labios saben mi verdad"

"acepta todo mi ardiente amor, brotando de todo mi cuerpo"

El beso final se sintió como una puñalada en el pecho.

Luka era perfecta, y ahora lo sentía más claro aun, su voz era aun más bella y fuerte al cantar, no como la de ella, que parecía la de una niña; la observo y se dio cuenta de que además de voz, tenía una presencia muy fuerte, sus ojos en ciertas ocasiones, parecían los de un felino que se oculta entre la yerba para atacar a un inocente cervatillo ignorante de lo que le esperaba.

¿Por qué duele tanto, querer a alguien, que quiere a alguien más, pero que es ignorado por este último intruso? ¿Por qué no se daría cuenta de que su lugar era junto a quien lo quería, respetaba y apreciaba? ¿Sería acaso un amor superficial el de Gakupo por Luka? ¿Sería esta chica una belleza de cartón? ¿Acaso se hacia estas preguntas solo para encontrar algún defecto en Luka Megurine, la mujer que parecía perfecta? Solo había algo seguro, en un futuro, hasta la misma Gumi sentiría miedo de lo que el amor había hecho con ella, transformándola en una dependiente de una droga que no tenia cura, y esto iba a suceder de la nada, ella no se lo esperaba, y como era algo que no notaba, el sentimiento solo crecería, como una bola de nieve, y para cuando se diera cuenta, ya no habría marcha atras.

* * *

En otra habitación, dueña de unos ojos cautivadores, además de los corazones de hombres ilusos, estaba la Megurine, sentada leyendo un libro; sabiéndose admirada, y rebosante en su orgullo cambio la pierna que tenia cruzada, consciente de la reacción que tendría en los hombres que la observaban, activa como una mujerzuela que no se dejaba tocar ni engañar por nadie en su juego peligroso y adictivo, en que ella era quien gobernaba, y los demás meros seguidores que se encantaban con su imponente belleza.

¿Era acaso esa actitud de "soy lo mejor para ver" otra de sus armas para molestarlo? al parecer si era indiferente a lo que él sentía, no mentía al decir que le importaban un comino sus sentimientos, aunque fuesen tan sinceros como eran.

Ella prefería pasar tiempo con sus "títeres" a estar con él, que caía mas en sus encantos que cualquier otro, pero era ignorado cruelmente por la mujer que amaba, lanzo un suspiro, la observaba desde un lugar donde esta no lo notaba, aunque francamente, si lo notara o no, no existiría ninguna diferencia; dejo de mirar y bajo la cabeza ¿era divertido lastimarlo? maldita….hermosa…le había robado lo que era su ser y su corazón con cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, y lo hería cada vez que miraba en otra dirección, pues era obvio que lo hacía a propósito.

Viendo esa escena, a Gakupo tan triste y a todos embobados por Luka, Gumi decidió lo que debía hacer, sería el pañuelo de lagrimas de Gakupo, dándole a conocer sus sentimientos poco a poco para lograr que él se sintiera atraído y finalmente terminar junto a él de manera correspondida; en teoría todo perfecto, pero la amenaza inminente a sus facultades mentales era algo que ella no se tomó la molestia de calcular.

* * *

**Espero comentarios, los que sean, :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo doss :D espero ke les gusteee :DDD

* * *

Se miraba al espejo, como todas las mañanas Luka estaba perfecta, salio de la habitación, deslumbrando como siempre, era fácil y se estaba volviendo monótono, ya era rutinario, deseaba cambios, alguien que viera a través de esa mirada de felino hambriento y descubriera que había mucho mas debajo de toda esa superficial imagen que todo el mundo se había formado de ella .

Aunque no se había dado cuenta había alguien que sabia que ella era mucho mas que una bella chica, que era inteligente, sensible, y muy amable, aunque ella quisiese demostrar algo distinto, ante los ojos de Gakupo Kamui ella era una chica confundida, que necesitaba de alguien que le hiciese sentir que estaba segura, y que podía ser quien realmente era junto a el, pero para que ella supiera que el era esa persona, podía faltar mucho tiempo, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, no tanto como el esperaba

Gakupo admiraba todo acerca de Luka, pero últimamente, Gumi también parecía muy atractiva, a el le encantaban las personas amables como ella, y era linda y simpática, definitivamente se veía con ella, no tanto como con "su" Luka, pero era un comienzo.

Esa mañana Luka no se veía muy contenta, el lo notó en seguida, no hacía esos Jueguitos sensuales, solo leía su libro, que esta vez solo era una tapa roja, de contextura gruesa, aquel libro solo parecía dar LATA.

La escuchó suspirar, la miró, con los mismos ojos de siempre, y quiso preguntarle que pasaba, pero, por el temor de ser cruelmente rechazado, no se atrevió, y como siempre, solo la observó en silencio, perdido en sus formas, su inteligencia y elegancia, parecía hechizado por ella, solo que si fuese verdad, ella nunca lo habría embrujado a propósito, estaría buscando una forma de sacarse a ese "error" de encima.

Como era de esperarse, nadie se atrevería a preguntarle a Luka que era lo que andaba mal, así que ella se levantó y se fue, se metió a su cuarto a escuchar música y tocar su guitarra .

Aquel sonido era tan cautivador para Gakupo, y una buena excusa para entrar a su habitación.

Luka escuchó la perilla moverse y dio un suspiro, acaricio el mástil de su guitarra hasta llegar a la boca de esta, miro a su derecha y ahí estaba Gakupo, como siempre observándola, estaba a punto de gritarle que se fuera cuando el habló

- lo mas probable es que no me quieras aquí, que no quieras escucharme, pero yo vine para escucharte a ti – se sentó a su lado – aunque si aun así quieres echarme, lo comprenderé perfectamente.

Luka se quedó callada, si algo era raro, era que un hombre se te acercara y estuviese dispuesto a escucharte, era una oportunidad que posiblemente no iba a tener nunca más, así que habló.

- es difícil creer que alguien empiece con canciones tan tiernas como aka hitoka, y después de un tiempo, te impongan canciones como hot milk, perfect liar o atashi no inu, y aun peor, dar entrevistas acerca de esos temas, explicando por que supuestamente me sentí motivada a escribir algo así, cuando nunca fui yo quien quiso cantar algo así .

Miró a Gakupo, su expresión seguía siendo igual de fraternal que siempre, a pesar de ser ella una pesada todo el tiempo; un chico tan bueno no merecía algo así.

- sabes – Luka lo miró – creo que la nueva siente algo por ti – Luka aún se refería a Megpoid como "la nueva" – es una buena chica, deberías prestarle atención – aunque se podía ver en un futuro con Gakupo, ella era muy inmadura y maliciosa en ese presente – o rechazarla con suavidad, nadie merece sufrir – lo miró, realmente no estaba nada de mal, lo único malo con el era su enorme torpeza, pero fuera de eso, el parecía ser perfecto.

El semblante de Gakupo se ensombreció – Luka – junto ambas manos de la chica con las suyas – ambos sabemos que es otra la que me gusta – la miro directamente a los ojos, era obvio – a demás, se de lo que hablas, y Gumi también me parece una excelente muchacha, linda y graciosa, pero hablando en serio, me estaría engañando a mi mismo si olvidara lo que siento por ti, solo para algo mas sencillo – le puso los dedos bajo la barbilla, acercándose cada vez mas a Luka.

- ¿y que hay de todas las humillaciones que te he hecho pasar?

- eso me ha ayudado a darme cuente de que realmente te amo, si no lo hiciera, hubiera mandado todo esto a la mierda desde hace mucho – se acercaba mas a Luka a medida que ella se alejaba hacia atrás, cada vez mas cerca de ella – si tu no quieres esto, detenme ahora mismo, pues ni mi propia moral me detendría en este momento.

Luka le puso la mano en el pecho – Gakupo, esto… esto nos confundirá aún mas de lo que estamos – bajando lentamente la pierna izquierda para que tocara el suelo.

- Luka… yo no estoy confundido – se echó para atrás – se que te amo – se arreglo la polera que estaba algo subida – pero obviamente – retirando un cabello de su cara – tu no sabes lo que sientes y además – girando para irse – esto hubiese sido sexo sin sentido para ti – puso la mano en el antiguo picaporte de la puerta – por ahora no creo que estemos listos para dar este paso.

Algo la impulsó a preguntar – ¿y cuando será el momento? – .

- se volteó a mirarla – cuando seas capaz de decirme que me amas sin dudarlo - la miró directamente a los ojos - no me importara que, no pensaré en las consecuencias, te haré mía como siempre he querido - se fué, dejando la la pelirosada sola con sus pensamientos.

luego de dar unos pasos lejos de la puerta, escuchó la guitara acompañada de la voz de la bella chica, cantando Toeto, se preguntó si era una indirecta, pero siguió caminando.

* * *

Detrás de la puerta Megpoid se dirigía "casualmente" a la recamara de su amigo Gaky (como había empezado a llamarle) y había escuchado todo lo dicho por esos dos, se había escondido hábilmente en el baño que quedaba frente a la escalera (en caso de urgencias XDDDD) y ahí las lagrimas manaron tan forzosamente que dolió, con las manos apoyadas en la puerta y mirando hacia abajo, los brazos le temblaban y las lagrimas caían hasta llegar al suelo.

Realmente, era el momento de tomar una decisión, la suya tenía que ser destruir a Luka, hacerla irse de la casa, para tener a Gakupo para ella sola, si esa distracción que era Luka.

* * *

Acepto reclamos, estrellitas, lo que quieran :D


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 :D sus comentarios me han hecho el ego más grande :$ bueno no, pero me alegraron los días :D

* * *

¿Conocen aquella frase "puedes imitar pero debes adueñarte"? no suena ni es fácil, pero Gumi haría lo que fuera para que Gakupo fuese suyo.

Gumi estaba frente al espejo, observándose a sí misma, desnuda frente al espejo, pensando en que hacer para que sus "dotes" fueran igual o mejores a los de la Megurine.

Pensando en sus tonos de piel, sus bustos, su cintura, su cabello, etc. La verdad es que ellas eran totalmente distintas. Para muchos (¿o debo decir muchas?) parecería insano compararse con otro ser humano tan bello físicamente, pero ¿acaso el amor no es ya insano en su esencia?

Gumi nunca se había considerado la más bella, ni horrible, pero estando tan alejada de lo que el samurái veía en aquella "super woman Idol" la inseguridad apareció, tanto así que las lagrimas no tardaron en brotar, se puso las manos en la cara y con su dorso se limpió, sentir lástima por sí misma no la iba a ayudar en nada.

* * *

Luka estaba en la enorme piscina de la casa, con un bikini negro con cintas a los lados de su tanga, en verdad habría deseado que quedase otro en su gaveta, pero por su reciente afección a nadar, el ultimo que quedaba era ese, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, obviamente los que estaban afuera, no le quitaban los ojos de encima, sobre todo cuando hundía la cabeza y se sumergía hasta el fondo (ya saben, porque hay que meter la cabeza, y el resto de cuerpo va detrás de esta…)

-Últimamente nadas todos los días Luka-San – Miku hablaba, tratando de evitar lo incomodo de la situación -.

-Es que estar bajo el agua me ayuda a pensar, y últimamente tengo tanto en la cabeza…- comenzó a divagar, cuando volvió en sí, Miku ya se había ido a jugar con los gemelos, en una zona menos profunda de la piscina.

-Te vez tan linda cuando piensas así – Akaito frente a ella, como siempre a pocos centímetros de distancia, ella y Meiko eran sus "favoritas" en casa, estaba tan acostumbrada a su actitud, que ya no le reprochaba – si no quieres que te acose, no te pongas cosas que me llamen tanto como esta tanga – le guiñó el ojo.

-No es que debiera explicarte nada – le dijo sonriendo – pero no había nada mas en mi gaveta, como siempre, puedes mirar, pero no te atrevas a tocarme – le dijo apretando suavemente su mejilla izquierda –

-Ñeee – hizo un ruidito mientras le apretaba la nariz, y se fue a jugar con los chicos que jugaban waterpolo.

Para la mala suerte de Luka, Gumi había visto todo y Gakupo venía saliendo tras ella.

Una oportunidad perfecta para Gumi de al fin rebajar un poco a Luka (nota: estoy del lado de Luka, pero trato de "ponerme en los zapatos" de Gumi también ^_^)

-Luka-Chan, parece que tu y Akaito-nii son muy cercanos – sonaba tan inocente – creo que ustedes dos harían una hermosa pareja – le sonrió a Luka.

-Para nada, Akaito es solo un amigo – Decía mirándola a los ojos, ya sospechaba algo – algo como eso no significa que lo quiera de una manera tan especial.

-Así que, para ti esas cosas no significan nada, es decir, esa corta distancia – consciente de que Gakupo escuchaba, Gumi reía por dentro, sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo alusión a lo sucedido en la recamara de Luka, ocurrido hace ya dos semanas.

¡Dios! ¿Acaso la estrategia de Gumi para "quitarle" a Gakupo era así de simple?, bueno, aun le daba un poco de pena molestarla, así que le seguiría la corriente, al menos hasta que la molestara demasiado.

-así es – la dijo casi sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, no quería lastimar a Gakupo, pero tampoco darle demasiadas ilusiones.

-entonces ¿eres de una de las que juegan con los chicos? – lo decía con expresión de niña curiosa, como si realmente le pereciese interesante.

Pero ya Luka había tenido suficiente de sus tontos jueguitos, si algo no iba a tolerar, era que la llamaran "puta" de manera menos directa.

Luka sonrío de manera felina, se notaba que algo bueno venia – no, es solo que creo que se necesita más que un pequeño acercamiento para querer a alguien deberás, si te enamoraras tan fácilmente, creo que hablaría muy mal de ti – se dio la vuelta, sumergiéndose de manera que se notara lo revelador de la parte de debajo de su bikini.

Gumi se dio la vuelta y pudo notar la expresión algo molesta, pero sonrojada deGakupo, Luka era toda una experta, y al parecer ya sospechaba algo, bueno, que mas daba, si le arrebataba al samurái en sus narices, sería una victoria más dulce aún.

Luka salió de la piscina y se fue a vestir, estaba un poco enojada, la actitud arrastrada de Gumi era insoportable para ella, y también había arruinado su "momento de paz" de cada día.

El agua siempre la calmaba, y puesto que no había pasado el tiempo suficiente en ella, se sentía estresada e intranquila, así que fue a darse un largo baño de tina con burbujas y aceites, para calmarse.

* * *

En la piscina Gumi y Gakupo charlaban temas regulares, tenían algo en común, pero no tanto, era mejor de todas formas, es mejor no ser completamente iguales.

Cada cierto rato, el peli morado miraba hacia la puerta que daba paso al jardín trasero, con la esperanza de que Luka volviese a salir, no habían hablado desde el día en que el entró a su cuarto, no sabía ella, pero él tenía muchas cosas que decirle, quería salir del agua e ir por ella, pero sería muy descortés dejar a Gumi ahí sola a menos que…

-Gumi ¿jugamos con los demás? – Sabía que le haría caso, últimamente parecía su ovejita.

-claro – se sonrojó – pero… tendrás que enseñarme – no era nada tonta, no dejaría que se fuera así de fácil.

-seguro – no tenía salida, solo debía esperar a que se aburriese, a veces se preguntaba si acaso sabia decir que no – vamos, yo te enseño.

* * *

En el baño, Luka sumergía su cara hasta su nariz, cerró sus ojos y se soltó el cabello, llevaba veinte minutos dentro del agua y esta comenzaba a helarse así que decidió salirse.

Miró al reloj en la pared, eran las 17:30, ¿acaso era muy pronto para ponerse pijama y olvidarse del resto del día? Solo era cosa de decidir, así que eso hizo, se puso su pijama: unos pequeños shorts celeste y una pequeña playera blanca, con una enorme Tako Luka al centro, se sentó en la cama y mirando por la ventana, comenzó a preguntarse, que la tenía tan triste, ¿sería acaso que estaba sintiendo cosas por Gakupo?, trataría de no pensar en eso, pero al recostarse y cerrar los ojos, lo primero que vino a su mente fue la cara de Gakupo, como siempre tan amable hacia ella.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué notaría hasta ahora las cosas buenas que Gakupo hacía por ella? Ya aguantarse si ella lo insultaba era caballeroso, pero ¿Darle una "sesión sicológica"? eso ni algunos amigos lo hacen, bien, tal vez le… importaba, si esa era la palabra correcta, ¿o tal vez era otra? Oh, vamos, hace poco el no era más que "otro fan" para Luka, y ahora después de casi besarse, parecía distinto, había chicos con los que llegaba a mucho más que eso y después le daban igual.

Pero claro, el no era cualquiera, su devoción hacia ella no era solo por su físico, tal vez el era aquella persona que podía ver a través de su disfraz, además, repentinamente, lo único que le molestaba sobre el (su "torpeza") había desaparecido, claro, un hombre "torpe" no sería capaz de hacer o decir cosas tales como las que él había dicho y hecho hace dos semanas, podía recordarlo con claridad, se le hacía romántico y sexy, claro, más sexy que romántico.

Sacó su cuaderno de dibujo, comenzó un bosquejo de Gakupo, particularmente su rostro.

* * *

La excusa perfecta, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? - Gumi discúlpame – Gakupo se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza – pero le prometí a Gakuko que la ayudaría con su esgrima – como todos especulan eso es ¡MENTIRA! – y si no voy ahora se enojara mucho con migo – se acercó al borde de la piscina y se fue.

Claro que Gumi sabía dónde iba, pero si decía algo, alguien más pudiese sospechar, lo dejó ir, pero después de que el saliera del cuarto de esa serpiente, ella sería la primera en entrar.

* * *

Luka dibujaba con audífonos, escuchando "Just close your eyes".

-Me halagas, pero mi nariz no es tan perfecta – Gakupo le hablaba al oído, alejando uno de los auriculares de Luka.

Luka se quitó el reproductor de las orejas, se sentó y lo miró – sabía que este momento llegaría alguna vez – hizo un ademan para que él se sentara – puedes decir lo que quieras, responderé si es lo que quieres – sonaba inexpresiva, pero estaba tan nerviosa que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Me has estado evitando – estaba algo enojado, pero calmado como siempre – ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

-No estaba evitándote, solo te esperaba – miró hacia otro lado, sabía que con esto solo molestaría a Gakupo, pero si lo veía más tiempo a los ojos, lloraría, y ella no quería ser vulnerable.

-Luka – la tomó por la barbilla y la hizo volver a mirarlo – se que no me quieres como yo a ti, tal vez nunca lo hagas – estaba molesto, se notaba por su tono – pero también sé que tu no escapas de las cosas así.

Luka se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, miraba afuera, ya estaba un poco oscuro.

-Antes de responderte, debo hacerte una pregunta – no lo miraba.

-claro – Cruzó los brazos – ¿Qué quieres saber?

-una de las cosas por las que vienes aquí, es por lo que dijo Gumi ¿verdad? – se dio vuelta, ahora ella se veía molesta, y tenía los brazos cruzados.

-es obvio – se paró frente a ella - ¿acaso yo no significo nada para ti? – Le tomó la barbilla – se sincera con migo, Luka

-la verdad – su cara no podía estar más roja – es que creo que no debería significar nada – una lagrima a punto de salir – pero si, significas algo – bajó la cabeza – y no sé qué es lo que… – el chico la agarró por la barbilla con su índice, y la besó, los músculos de Luka, antes tensos, se relajaron, lo abrazó tímidamente, mientras las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos viajaban también por las mejillas de Gakupo, pronto, las lagrimas cesaron, y ella sonrió (mientras se besaban) apoyó sus codos en los hombros de él y acarició su nuca, claro, nada mas iba a pasar, por ahora, pero sus deseos parecían más que cumplidos. También sabía que tal vez se arrepentiría después, por lo que detuvo el beso antes de que Gakupo pudiese introducir su lengua en la boca de ella.

-Ambos sabemos que pasará mañana – tenía la espalda contra la ventana– no quiero que sufras así, y no te confundas por favor, no es que no quiera que esto pase, lo que ocurre es que soy muy inmadura para algo así, además, no puedo confiar en nadie lo suficiente como para "abrirme" a una relación tan seria, ni confío en mi para poder ser – buscó la palabra correcta – para poder hacerte tan feliz como tú me harías a mí.

Gakupo se dio la vuelta – todo tiene su límite, y mi paciencia también, si esto sigue así, no creo poder seguir dejando que otras oportunidades se me escapen por quererte a ti – ya no la miraba a los ojos.

-tampoco quiero que lo hagas – Luka miraba al suelo – quiero que encuentres a alguien – tal vez no debía decir eso, pero a veces no pensamos en las consecuencias – que seas como cualquier chico de dieciocho años, tal vez en un futuro seamos capaces de tener algo serio, pero ahora, no sé qué pensar.

-No hables por ambos – se dio vuelta – yo ahora y cuando fuese haría lo que fuera por ti, te amo, pero tú no quieres amarme, así que supongo que no podrá ser – la besó en la frente y se fue.

Al salir se encontró con Gumi en el pasillo, pasó por su lado sin decir nada, pero se detuvo.

-Gumi – le tomó el hombro – ¿te gustaría salir con migo en una hora?

¿Era en serio? ¿Realmente se lo pedía? Bueno, iba a decir que si obviamente.

-Claro Gaky – le sonrió – nos vemos en un hora – Se fue

Gakupo no sabía si lo había hecho por rabia, pero ¿no había sido Luka la que le había pedido que hiciera eso? Además, como él había dicho, haría lo que fuera por la pelirrosada, y si ella le pedía que fuese como cualquier chico de dieciocho años, sería no cualquier chico, si no, una versión nueva de el "querido amigo" de Luka, sería como Akaito shion.

* * *

yey! lo subí, muchas veces el teclado me llamaba para escribir, pero yo estaba como "no teclado, son las 3:00 am -.-"

muy bien espero que les guste, ke dejen reviews y kiero hacerles una pregunta:

¿que les pareceria un fic donde Kagura Gakupo(hagane) y nustro querido Gakupo Kamui se pelearan por el amor de Luka? *.*

obviamente me responden con un review, yy si hay una parecida a lo que quiero hacer, avisenme por fas =) bye-bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok cap nuevo, espero que les guste lo que mis deditos escribieron, como siempre quiero llenar su expectativas, es que siempre me parece frustrante esperar por algo que te decepciona, los dejo, gracias por invertir tiempo en esto :D, epero que este cap guste tanto como loas anteriores. **

* * *

¿Qué estaba pasando? Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Gakupo la había besado en su alcoba, y durante ese tiempo, el había cambiado tanto que ya ni parecía el lindo chico que la perseguía y cortejaba, era un mujeriego, lo veía despedir a distintas chicas cada mañana, y cada noche lo veía salir sin verlo volver, Meiko se quejaba de los olores de su alcoba y Akaito le daba palmadas en la espalda cuando sus "compañeras" se iban.

Era molesto, no solo por el hecho de haber sido ella quien le dijo que fuera "normal" sino porque era evidente el hecho de que él le quería dar celos, darle a saber lo que podrían hacer si ella no hubiese sido tan indecisa y estúpida; Luka parecía manejarlo bastante bien, pero en realidad la culpa y los celos la carcomían por dentro.

Su mirada se centró en el patio de atrás desde su ventana, vio como Gakupo besaba a Gumi de manera dulce y sensual, sus dientes se apretaron y se alejó de la ventana, mas harta que de las aventurillas de Gakupo, estaba harta de la peli-verde, a quien le encantaba hacer comentarios de lo bien que "Gaky" besaba, o de lo genial que era caminar juntos de la mano, y al parecer los comentarios los hacía solo si ella estaba presente, si no, no hablaba del tema; Luka solo callaba y se reía entre dientes, pobre estúpida, un simple cachorrito yendo por el pedazo que le tocara, y encima de todo, tenía menos que las demás, al parecer no habían tenido relaciones, y francamente, ser la única de todas esas…"señoritas" que no había llegado a tal punto, era simplemente humillante, no, no era como si para Luka tener sexo con alguien significase una relación entera, para ella significaba tener la confianza suficiente como para dejar que te vean desnuda y tu verlos a ellos, era algo a nivel del subconsciente, deseo de querer "ser uno" con alguien por un momento, sentirse dueño de la otra persona y sentir como si el otro fuese dueño de ti, en fin que alguien te buscase para esto, sería no solo por querer satisfacer mutuamente sus deseos, era también conocerse sin inhibiciones, demostrando lo que verdaderamente se sentía.

Aunque siendo realistas aquella visión del sexo estaba muy idealizada, aunque era bello, parecía muy incierto; aunque si pensaba en Gakupo y en relaciones sexuales a la vez, no se le venía a la mente otra cosa que eso, un idealista y bello pensamiento que la dejaba muy mal parada, luego de rechazar a un chico, normalmente se piensa como la mejor decisión que se pudo haber tomado, pero esta vez, parecía lo menos inteligente que hubiera hecho, ¿qué hacer?

* * *

Gakupo estaba propenso a divagar, Luka parecía no darle importancia al hecho de que el estuviese tonteando con la que se le cruzase, pero a el, el simple hecho de que ella hablase con sus amigos, Akaito, Dell o el imbécil de su primo(Kagura Gakupo) lo molestaba al punto de tener que alejarse, todos le llamarían un tonto, pero él no era el tipo de persona que aparentaba ser, lo que hacía algo difícil el hecho de soportar lo indignas que eran la mayoría de chicas que se entregaban en menos de una noche(claro, dos horas y a la cama no cuentan como una noche) y luego esperaban ser respetadas, el detestaba a chicas así, pero mientras la indicada(ya todos sabemos quién es) no apareciera, divertirse con cualquiera que estuviese dispuesta no era ningún pecado, no era como si estuviesen comprometidos(oh como desearía el que lo estuviesen), el sentía los celos de Luka si él se acercaba a Gumi, era en cierta forma, hermoso, al fin sentía algo más que frialdad por parte de Luka, y también sentía como era ser quien solo observa y sigue con su vida sin pensar en sentimientos ajenos.

Lo malo de esto era que sentía que estaba renunciando a sus instintos, cuando la veía, quería hacer cosas con ella, sus impulsos se agrandaban cada vez que la veía pasar, pero se contenía recordando el hecho de que ella ni siquiera quería corresponder sus sentimientos, lo que cambiaba sus iniciales impulsos por el de ir por alguien a quien no le importara su integridad física y que Luka viera que habían chicas que si lo veían como algo mas, la amaba, pero lo hacía enojar demasiado, tal vez debía buscar a alguien mas, alguien que lo hiciera feliz en todo momento, alguien decidida de lo que quería con el.

Miró alrededor de sí, y ahí estaba Gumi, sonriéndole amablemente, soportando el hecho de que el saliera de juerga todas las noches y que volviera oliendo a perfumes baratos, a cigarrillo o a alcohol, si eso no era fidelidad ¿entonces qué?

Se le acercó al oído y le murmuró, los ojos de ella se iluminaron, lo siguiente fue que ella se le lanzó a los brazos y lo besó lo mas que pudo, al fin el veía en ella a la mujer que quería, y ni siquiera lo hacía con Luka viendo, lo que demostraba que le daba igual, la quería en serio; pero claro que ella no se negaría el placer de hacerle saber a la peli -rosada lo que había pasado entre ellos, oh si, le haría saber que ya no podía ganar.

* * *

-Luka, mañana tienes entrevista y sesión de fotos – Meiko, como siempre le recordaba lo que tenía que hacer – así que tendrás que levantarte temprano.

-Gracias Meiko – le sonrió, mañana sería un nuevo día y ya era hora de dormir, se iría derechito a su alcoba a ponerse piyama.

Se puso sus shorts y su polera de tiritas y salió, se tenía que cepillar los dientes, dejó la puerta abierta, no iba a hacer nada que alguien no pudiera ver, puso una buena cantidad de pasta en el cepillo, lo humedeció y lo pasó por sus dientes.

Se inclinó para escupir y al alzarse vio a un sonrojado Gakupo, que se había quedado mirándole como si de un hechizo se tratase, y para el eso parecía, no podía evitar, ni por la parte moral de que ahora oficialmente tenía a alguien mas, quedarse como bobo observándola, ¿Cómo hacer para tratar de olvidarse de el hecho de estar enamorado del físico y de la actitud de la chica que lo rechazaba cruelmente? Se sentía no solo infiel de pensamiento, se sentía un pervertido, no podía pensar en mas que desvestirla en su cuarto y sentir su piel desnuda rozando con la suya, ver sus ojos al momento del clímax, y besarla dulcemente cuando todo hubiese acabado, se trataba de meter en la cabeza que ahora si que tenía a alguien con quien hacer esas cosas, pero en el corazón no es el cerebro el que manda, empezaba a creer que el corazón tenía un cerebro propio (ojo, esto es REAL ultimas investigaciones afirman que el corazón podría tener cerebro, búsquenlo en Google si les interesa) por mucho que el quisiese "sacar un clavo con otro" no significaba nada si el sentimiento estaba ahí.

-¿necesitas usar el baño? – La primera vez que hablaban desde el incidente en el cuarto de ella – saldré en un momento – ella sabía muy bien que el la estaba mirando de "esa" manera, pero no quería hablar al respecto, imaginarlo mirar así a las chicas de cada noche la molestaba mucho, ella no quería ser una mas, quería ser la Única.

-solo me cepillaré los dientes – se puso a su lado, siendo mas alto que ella no pudo evitar notar el escote, y el hecho de que no llevara sostén, no sabía si decirle lo de Gumi y el, pero no quería que terceros le dijeran – tengo que decirte algo.

- claro – dijo sin mirarlo, tenía que cepillarse bien, así que se acerco mas al espejo – ¿de qué se trata?

- Gumi y yo estamos juntos – la miró, ella no parecía reaccionar.

- ya lo sabía – obviamente era mentira, pero no quería parecer como que le afectara, por mucho que le doliese.

De repente Gakupo cerró la puerta y la tomó por los hombros – nadie nos ve, ahora dime la verdad – los ojos de Luka se humedecieron, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, era insoportable, sentirse tan vulnerable, y a la vez tan abierta a expresar los sentimientos delante de alguien mas, para ella era algo muy desconocido.

- ¡No, no lo sabía! –Dijo Luka casi gritando, sus ojos se apretaban, sus dientes también – nunca pensé que esto iba a ser así – agachó la cabeza – ¡pero que mas da! – sintió como Gakupo la atraía hacia el, y en su pecho lloró desconsoladamente, apretando los labios para no dejar salir gemidos de pena, inevitablemente, uno se escapó y ahí fue cuando sintió que la presión se había ido, ella si sentía lo que era la tristeza, y ahí estaba la mejor prueba de ello.

Gakupo la acariciaba la cabeza, quería besarla, decirle que de ahora en mas ella no tendría que sentirse así, que de ahora en mas ella tendría quien cuidara de su felicidad, quien sería capaz de hacer lo impensable por que ella no sintiera ni un ápice de dolor.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el ya tenía a alguien a quien cuidar y amar. La soltó y se fue, apoyó la espalda en la puertadel baño, era demasiado.

Luka se apoyó de frente en la puerta, y sintió que detrás de esta no había sonido hueco.

-¿Gakupo? – se notaba la necesidad y desesperación en su voz.

-si, aqui estoy – tenia el antebrazo sobre los ojos, no quería llorar, debería estar feliz ahora que tenía novia, pero no era así.

- es…es mi turno de decirte algo – la primera vez que la oía tartamudear.

-dímelo – no sabía que esperar de ella, podían ser horribles insultos, o hermosas palabras – Luka ¿sigues….?

-te amo - lo interrumpió, era la mejor interrupción que le habían hecho en su vida, ¿por qué en un momento tan inapropiado como ese? Se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de girar la perilla, pero…

-¿Gaky? – era Gumi llamándolo - ¿tienes que ir al baño?

-no, acabo de salir – se le acercó y pasó la mano por su espalda, la llevó a otro lugar, Gumi no se merecía sufrir por la indecisión de el y Luka.

Luka seguía ahí sentada con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, cuando alguien abrió.

-¿Luka? – Dell estaba ahí - ¿estas bien? – se agachó frente a ella y le tendió la mano, ella se la dio y la ayudó a pararse.

- no te preocupes por mi, Dell – trató de sonreír, pero el peli-plateado conocía muy bien a su amiga, además de que las chicas llorando eran lo que lo ablandaba hasta casi volverlo en un marshmallow (XD).

- ven, vamos a tu alcoba – le tomó la mano – podemos hablar toda la noche si quieres.

Y así hizo, la llevó a su cuarto y la acostó, la acostó y hablaron hasta que el sueño la venció, Dell le acarició el flequillo y se fue se preguntaba que tenían las chicas necesitadas que lo hacían cambiar así.

* * *

**Fiin del capitulo, esta historia en serio me apasiona, he dejado de lado como tres por esta, pero la verdad me encanta escribir esta, no se que tiene, pero me atrapa XDD es como una necesidad escribirla, en fin , dejemos de hablar de mi XDD como siempre quiero saber su opinión, ademas que por un momento se me pasó la idea de hacer algo con Dell y Luka ( si, amo las parejas poco comunes XDDD) pero pensé ¿ por que no preguntarle a mis fieles lectores (XDD) después de todo, me encanta la critica externa, en fin espero que le haya gustado, y si no, díganme también XDDD besos y me despido antes de revisar por ultima vez la historia :D gracias a Rei Dreamy, anonimatum, Isabel Kagamine, ArikelDelaRosa, kira kurosaki, Valerie Joan, y a Little indulgence, espero que este cap les haya gustado tanto como el anterior :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, quisiera decir que I'm Back, pero eso dependerá si ustedes me perdonan la vida jaja, en fin, sin más que decir, ahí va lo que hice.**

* * *

Habían pasado varios meses desde aquel encontrón que ella y Gakupo tuvieron en el baño, las cosas habían cambiado bastante en la casa, todos parecían estar bien con el hecho de que el chico estuviese saliendo con alguien tan de repente, nadie se veía extrañado ni estaba preocupado, solo Dell iba a ver a Luka ocasionalmente para preguntarle como andaban las cosas con ella, si estaba bien y como se sentía.

Era invierno y los copos de nieve caían lentamente hasta llegar al manto blanco donde solía existir una calle, Luka miraba por la ventana de su cuarto pensando en todas las cosas que quería, pensando en cómo las personas perdían la paciencia de repente, en el olvido en el que estaban aquellos días en los que ella iba detrás de Gakupo, porque hacía ya bastante tiempo de la última vez en la que hubo algo más que contacto visual entre ambos, ¿se estaba rindiendo? La verdad no lo sabía, pues ya casi no pensaba en eso; sin embargo aquel momento del día que pasaba rememorando aquello era el momento más intenso que podía pasar.

La taza de chocolate que tenía entre sus manos las mantenía cálidas, bebió un sorbo y sintió como pasaba por su garganta esa sensación de alivio. Era mediodía y también hora de salir, le dio otra vuelta a la bufanda que cubría su cuello tratando de cubrir sus labios y se dirigió afuera, quería almorzar en aquel café literario que había sido recién inaugurado hace un par de semanas; en la puerta no pudo sino notar la presencia de un chico en particular, él miraba al vacío, como absorto en sus pensamientos, tenía un libro en sus manos, cuyo título no alcanzó a distinguir desde la ventanilla de aquel pequeño café.

Al entrar sonó una campanita, el chico volteo su vista por un segundo para ver quien entraba, sus ojos, del mismo color que los de Luka se abrieron un poco más al notarla, pero ella no se dio cuenta de eso, se sentó en una mesa esperando que alguien fuera a atenderla, tenía un libro frete a ella y comenzó a leerlo.

_"-Yo -dijo aún- tengo una flor a la que riego todos los días; poseo tres volcanes a los que deshollino todas las semanas, pues también me ocupo del que está extinguido; nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir. Es útil, pues, para mis volcanes y para mi flor que yo las posea. Pero tú, tú no eres nada útil para las estrellas…_  
_El hombre de negocios abrió la boca, pero no encontró respuesta." (*)_

-Tienes cara de que te gustan las trufas – Luka miró hacia arriba, era aquel chico que había estado mirando – este lugar es algo así como un auto-servicio, pero como eres nueva aquí se me ocurrió darte una mano.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy nueva aquí? – Luka no podía evitar mirarle los ojos, que eran resaltados por su color de cabello, un negro tan profundo como el interior de la boca de un lobo.

-He venido aquí desde el primer día que abrieron – dijo esto acomodando una silla para sentarse frente a ella – además, no creo que olvidaría a alguien como tú, ni hubiera dejado pasar la oportunidad de hablar contigo alguna vez.

Luka y aquel chico comenzaron a hablar, él le dijo que su nombre era Yukii y que tenía dieciocho años, era pintor, estudiaba arte dramático y que se había ido de casa por el poco apoyo que sus padres le daban con respecto a su sueño de formar parte de alguna compañía de teatro, le estaba yendo relativamente bien, pero estaba comenzando a sentirse solo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Japón? – dijo Luka moviendo coquetamente su cuchara de postre sin quitar la mirada de los ojos del muchacho.

-Más o menos cinco meses – lejos de sentirse intimidado por ella, le correspondía las miradas, y ya había tocado, "por accidente" su mano en un par de ocasiones.

Siguieron hablando durante horas, Luka le confesó que ella tenía diecisiete años, y que vivía en una casa llena de gente muy variada.

-Chicos, cerraremos el local unas horas para que nuestros dependientes puedan ir a almorzar – dijo amablemente el dueño del local, que los tomó por sorpresa.

Se levantaron para irse y se despidieron amistosamente; caminaron juntos por un rato, se sentía extraño, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había coqueteado con alguien, y más aún desde que ese alguien era un extraño, en una tramo del camino se separaron, y ella siguió su camino.

Caminando por la ciudad, Luka estaba distraída, miraba los acaparadores con lindos objetos, no era como si hiciera esto muy amenudo, pero al mirar como las parejas se tomaban de la mano, su estomago le devolvía una puntada, que parecía doler mas y mas cada vez, llevaba su mano decrecha en un bolsillo y los hombros un poco tensos, había algo que la enfermaba, no sabía que era, pero se sentía literalmente enferma, era como si algo estuviera pasando, el día no había sido más que algo inusual, solo había charlado con aquel hombre desconocido sin ninguna clase de desagrado o rechazo al respecto, pero aparte de eso, aquella sensación de disgusto en la boca del estomago no era nada nuevo, al menos no desde que Gumi y Gakupo se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos. Era obvio que estaban teniendo sexo, pero ¿Cómo no? Eso es lo que las parejas hacen, y por muy pendeja que quisiera aparentar la peliverde que era, lo había estado deseando; Luka lo sabía, no sabía cómo, solo lo sabía… las calles estaban bastante llenas, la gente parecía haber venido mas hoy, estaba caminando en una dirección desconocida y había un gran tumulto a su alrededor, caminaba mecánicamente, sin siquiera notar sus pasos.

Sintió como perdía el balance, su pie estaba ahora fuera de la acera; lo siguiente que oyó fue la estridente bocina del camión que se acercaba, todo se movía en cámara lenta, mientras ella, como por impulso miraba hacia el cielo, al tiempo en que una lagrima caía por su mejilla "¿así va a acabar?" pensó, era repentino, casi tanto como el fuerte agarre que tiró de su brazo para atraerla de nuevo a la zona segura.

Se aferró a aquel brazo, envolviéndose a sí misma en él y luego contra su pecho, le temblaba el cuerpo y sus piernas dolían, y ahora, sentía que le faltaba el aliento; miró hacia arriba para recibir una bocanada de aire fresco, y descubrió que aquel extraño que la había salvado, no era sino Yukii, que la miraba con las cejas levantadas, al parecer ella no era la única en shock.

Se separó lentamente de él y se quedó mirándole, ninguno de los dos parecía saber muy bien que se decía a alguien con quien se había vivido una "aventura" así, Luka sentía como los golpes en su pecho se hacían más suaves, y vio como las dimensiones de los ojos del chico volvían a la normalidad. Finalmente cayo en cuenta de algo obvio, pero impresionante: Yukii acababa de salvarle la vida, y era una idea en proceso de digerir, no por desagrado, sino por el hecho de haber estado en un peligro real, y ahora lo sabía, así se sentía estar a punto de morir.

Sintió como él frotaba un pulgar contra su cara, estaba llorando.

- Algo pasa ¿verdad? - pasó su índice por el flequillo de ella – no pareces del tipo distraída – sin pedir permiso, tomó su mano, ella no protestó.

De hecho no dijo palabra, dejó que él la guiara por las calles, con la vista baja, sintiendo cierto calor por la zona que había sido agarrada con tanta fuerza: en ese agarre, sintió muchas cosas que no podía describir, una de ellas había sido miedo, la habían tomado por sorpresa, sintió suerte pues al parecer alguien o algo realmente la quería con vida. Aún así no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, aún sintiendo cierta clase de seguridad en su mano, todo era muy extraño.

Llegaron a una clase de estacionamiento, ahí se dirigieron hacia una motocicleta, cuando llegaron a ella, el se giro soltándole la mano.

-Te llevaré a casa – le acaricio la cabeza cariñosamente – la verdad es que yo tampoco sé que decir – le pasó uno de los cascos que tenía – pero me alegro de haberte salvado.

El color se asomó en las mejillas de Luka, y pudo notar que él estaba igual, era una estupidez… o tal vez no, en el fondo habían vivido un momento muy intimo, y de cierta forma, este acontecimiento los unía, no necesariamente de manera amorosa, pero lo hacía. Se subió lentamente al vehículo después de que él lo hiciera y lo abrazó fuertemente, incluso antes de que la moto comenzara a avanzar; él, suavemente posó su mano sobre la suya.

- Te protegeré cada vez que esté ahí – luego de esto, la moto partió, Luka le había dado la dirección anteriormente, y en un santiamén, estaban frente a la puerta de la casa Vocaloid, Yukii bajó primero y le tendió la mano para ayudarla.

Las cosas parecían haber sucedido de manera muy repentina, Yukii era solo algo más que un desconocido, sin embargo ya había hecho tantas cosas, el ya no era un simple extraño, todo esto era muy pronto, lo miró tímidamente con la boca cerrada, le sonrió modestamente; parados frente al umbral de la puerta sin decir nada, fue él quien comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, ahora sé dónde vives- dijo dándole una coqueta sonrisa, como tratando de romper el hielo- ¿me permitirías venir a verte alguna otra vez?

Luka no sabía que decir, mantuvo su pequeña sonrisa, se sentía extraña, no estaba segura de querer volver a ver a Yukii, era algo incomodo estar frente a alguien tan importante en tu vida, aun así, decidió que quería verlo por lo menos una vez más, el parecía algo por lo menos especial, aun sin saber que sería lo correcto de decir, dijo la primera línea de película adolescente que se le vino a la cabeza.

- Solo avísame cuando vengas – le dijo en voz baja, mientras buscaba su teléfono para darle su número – gracias… - en verdad no sabía que mas decir, quería despedirse y entrar, por lo menos ahora, necesitaba un momento sola.

-Gracias – terminó de anotar el numero de ella y la llamó en seguida, para que ella tuviera el suyo - llámame si necesitas hablar, nos vemos – la besó delicadamente en la frente, para luego irse.

Lo vio alejarse y cerró la puerta tras de sí, lo mejor por ahora sería no hablarle a nadie sobre lo que había pasado, nada de lo que había pasado ese día.

Se dirigió a su alcoba, el único lugar que sentía era seguro y miró por la ventana, se veía al chico caminar tranquilamente por aquellas desiertas calles, lo admiraba sin pensar en el propiamente, se preguntaba que estaba empezando, suspiró para alejarse de la ventana, se distrajo mirando el humo frío salir por su boca, casi había olvidado que era invierno, cuando el humo se disipó, aquel chico de pelo negro dio la vuelta, a unos cincuenta metros de la casa y la notó ahí.

Se quedó donde estaba, mirándola con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras ella también mantenía la mirada fija en él; Luka empezó a sentir como la temperatura de sus mejillas aumentaba, ¿se estaba acaso ruborizando?, daba igual, a la distancia que estaban, el no lo notaría, pero entonces ¿como era que ella si podía ver la sonrisa que ese extraño esbozaba en ese justo momento? Comenzó a sentir nervios, sin estar segura de por qué los sentía, tragó saliva sintiéndola pasar lentamente por su garganta, sintiendo que ya no podía aguantar más, vio como Yukii le lanzaba un beso desde donde estaba para luego alejarse, y por suerte lo había hecho en ese momento, no sabía cuánto más hubiese podido soportar, la presión de sus arterias parecía hacer que la sangre corriera más rápido (*2) a través de su cuerpo, tenía que sentarse, caminó hacia atrás para caer en su cama, mirando al techo, cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

¿Quién era aquel chico que la había dejado en la puerta, montado en una Harley de segunda mano? Al parecer Luka estaba siguiendo adelante, y andaba con chicos que usaban chaquetas de cuerina y la besaban en la frente como si tuvieran quince años o algo así. Era tan arpía, seguramente le había hecho todo el show para llamar su atención, simplemente ella no podía soportar que uno de sus perritos falderos se alejará de su dominio, pero no esta vez, el no era perrito faldero de nadie, y ahora podía decirlo con seguridad, por una vez en su vida, esa sensual pero asquerosa mujer no tenía lo que quería y lo había reemplazado, el chico solo llenaba el espacio que él había dejado, pobre iluso; quería encararla, hacerla llora una vez más, que le confirmara todo, que lo necesitaba tanto como para recoger a cualquier idiota con jeans ajustados.

Subió las escaleras dando pasos pesados, tanto, que sobresaltó a Luka, quien despertó dando un salto, se incorporó en la cama y frotó sus ojos, realmente en ese momento solo quería seguir durmiendo, pero unos insistentes toquidos a su puerta se lo impidieron, no hubiese abierto, pero eso hubiese levantado sospechas de que algo no estaba bien; caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, Gakupo estaba ahí, mirándola de una manera burlona, pero ella no tenía tiempo ni ganas de discutir, solo quería estar sola y pensar, o dormir, cualquiera estaría mejor que tener que hablar con alguien.

-Hola – puso una mano sobre su ojo - ¿necesitas algo?

Gakupo entró, haciéndola retroceder y se sentó en la cama, mirándola, parecía haber estado llorando, pobre, pero ella se había buscado esto, si alguien tenía culpa de su situación era ella misma, con su superficialidad, ella había perdido todo lo que quería, y ahora lo único que podía hacer era llorar a solas en su alcoba al respecto.

- Vi a tu amiguito dejándote aquí en casa – cruzo sus brazos y la miró sonriente, esperaba alguna respuesta.

Luka se giró, mirando hacia la ventana – El no es mi amigo, a penas lo conocí hoy – se sentía como si no estuviese ahí, pensar que apenas lo había conocido ese día, y que ahora él era la diferencia entre lo que estaba pasando ahora(el simple hecho de estar en su cuarto) y lo que podría estar pasando, estaba ignorando al muchacho que la miraba, ahora extrañado, la actitud con la que ella había hablado era de completa sumisión y calma, no había desdén ni burla, pero tampoco esa miseria que él esperaba.

- Ese beso en la frente no se le da a alguien que conociste hoy, no me mientas – seguía presionándola, y ella no sabía por qué, pero no iba a ceder, normalmente le hubiese sacado en cara que sonaba como un novio que sospechaba que le estaban poniendo los cuernos, pero no le importaba, por lo menos no en ese momento.

- Bueno, es la verdad, se llama Yukii – lo miró, quería que se fuera.

-Al parecer hay algo que ese chico sabe hacerte muy bien – levantó una ceja, ella había tenido suficiente.

-Claro que si – puso la mano donde la había agarrado Yukii para salvarla – me dejó una gran marca cuando jalo de mi brazo para salvarme del camión que venía hacia a mí.

Por fuera de lo que ella esperaba, el no calló - ¿Cuándo pasó eso? – ahora se veía preocupado, se puso de pie buscando moretones, Luka lo detuvo.

-No te preocupes, él estaba ahí, y supo hacer las cosas bien para que yo no me lastimara – le tomó el hombro – y en verdad pasó hoy, no ganaría nada mintiendo, pero no le digas a nadie por favor.

Gakupo se sintió un idiota, y no, al contrario de lo que Gumi le había hecho creer, el no tenía que odiarla, o al menos no podía, se sentía patético, quizás lo del "casi atropello" era una mentira, pero lo único que pasaba por su mente era "por qué mierda no estuve ahí", era un estúpido, tenía novia, su novia realmente lo amaba, pero el simplemente no podía olvidar al amor por el que tanto lucho, y que ahora veía extinguirse, y no solo por culpa de ella, era culpa de ambos, el podía haber tratado más duro, podía haber tenido más paciencia, podía haberla seducido en vez de salir con todas esas prostitutas a las que realmente odiaba. La miró, ahora ella estaba extrañada – ¿estás llorando? – la chica le secó las lagrimas, en ese momento no cabía la posibilidad de pelear, el se veía realmente desamparado, la buscaba desesperadamente, y era lo que ella había estado deseando, pero en ese momento, aquel deseo parecía tan banal, tan simple y tan innecesario que solo atinó a abrazarlo, pero fue un abrazo demasiado frío; Gakupo sintió esa frialdad, apretó los parpados y los dientes, ahora en verdad se la estaban arrebatando, y lo peor de todo, era que se había llevado otra cosa, antes ella no era este ente vacío que se paseaba sin pronunciar mas palabras de las necesarias, quería que lo insultara o que lo empujara cruelmente, solo para saber que ella estaba experimentando alguna emoción con el cerca, pero nada, ella solo pensaba en su maldito "salvador", aquel aparecido que le estaba quitando todo, todo por lo que luchó por tanto tiempo; abrió los ojos como si le llegara una epifanía, le estaba haciendo a Gumi, algo muy parecido a lo que Luka le había hecho a él, haciéndola creer que sentía lo mismo que ella por él, pero deseando a Luka en secreto mientras tenían sexo, mientras se besaban, o incluso cuando le tomaba la mano. Simplemente havía evadido ese pensamiento para no pensar en que se estaba convirtiendo en una escoria, se separó de los brazos de Luka, que aún tenía la misma expresión vaga en los ojos.

- Voy a terminar con Gumi ahora mismo – la miró con cara de decisión.

- ¿Y por qué harías eso? – con calma, como si fuera simple curiosidad.

- Porque no puedo seguir mintiéndome a mí mismo, y ella tampoco se lo merece – le puso la mano en la cabeza a Luka – no se merece que cuando la mire, vea tus ojos, o que cuando la bese, solo cierro los ojos con deseo de que cuando los abra seas tú a quien yo vea, no se merece que aún te desee, pero sobre todas las cosas – pegó su frente contra la de ella – no se merece que lo único que quiera es poder salvarte, a ti; no merece que si tuviera que matarla por tu capricho, yo lo haría sin pensar, de ahora en adelante quiero ser tu caballero de brillante armadura, solo yo; me escucho a mí mismo y es casi como si me volviera loco, pero lo que realmente sé es que hizo falta que apareciera un tipo nuevo para que yo pudiera liberar todo esto, te amo.

Besó sus labios de manera rápida y salió, no sin antes notar la indiferencia de ella hacia sus palabras, no importaba, el iba a insistir; pero antes tenía que aclarar la situación con su novia, que él esperaba estuviese cerca y se lo tomara bien.

* * *

- Renuncio – el joven actor le devolvió a la peliverde los trescientos billetes que ella le había dado – no puedo hacerlo, no importa que necesite el dinero.

-¿Cuándo fue que los actores se volvieron tan blandengues? – Ella lo miraba con desprecio - ¿qué rayos pasó?

- bueno – dijo el despectivamente – cuando salvas a alguien de que lo atropellen, las cosas cambian.

-¿Y por qué no la empujaste? – Le recriminó – eso hubiera solucionado todos mis problemas.

El chico la miro horrorizado, sabía que estaba un poco desviada, pero desearle la muerte a alguien en base a tu inseguridad era otro nivel, se mantuvo sereno, no sabía que esperar tratando con alguien así – eso no fue lo que acordamos, solo me pediste que la sedujera para alejarla de tu novio – no sabía si decirle a Luka sobre esto, lo odiaría y Gumi podría hacerles algo a los dos, decidió callárselo, quería conocer a la chica coqueta y un poco torpe con quien se había topado esa tarde.

- Estoy segura de que sabes lo que te pasará a ti, o a ella si esa zorra se entera, ¿verdad? – Le lanzó una mirada que en serio lo asustó, el joven asintió con la cabeza – vete, te conviene que yo olvide tu rostro, Takano.

El joven Takano siguió su camino, su nombre no era Yukii, pero le había parecido conveniente inventar un nombre falso por si las cosas se complicaban, por ahora solo se iría a casa, pensando en cómo afectarían su futuro las acciones que había tomado aquel día.

* * *

***Reeditado, habían un par de errores que no vi anoche a las 2.30 am. ^^U**

**Son casi las 2 a.m. y aún falta la revisión final…. Emm quiero darles explicaciones de lo que sucedió con mi persona durante el largo periodo de tiempo que no estuve activa.**

**Si me fijo, creo que el último capítulo fue subido hace más de tres años, bueno, les explicaré más o menos resumido lo que pasó con migo.**

**Siempre he sido una persona bastante rara, y no soy de esas "raras" que dicen serlo por gritar obscenidades o por amar a alguien y al otro día odiarlo, quiero decir que las relaciones con la gente… es muy difícil que se me den, o al menos así era hasta el año 2010, cuando entré a 1er año de enseñanza media (a la edad de 14, para los de otros países ^^) y decidí que eso iba a cambiar, fue entonces cuando empezó el mejor año de mi vida, y ya no tenía que encerrarme a escribir para ser feliz(sin ánimos de ofender, por favor traten de interpretarlo desde mi perspectiva), tenía amigos, y ya no eran uno o dos como siempre, casi todos mis compañeros de clase me conocían y apreciaban, fui muy feliz en ese entonces, y así fue hasta mediados del 2011, cuando por las manifestaciones estudiantiles que ocurrieron mi colegio fue uno de los tantos que fue "tomado" por estudiantes, y en ese periodo las cosas se volvieron bastante oscuras, todos los problemas que había estado evadiendo volvieron a explotarme en la cara, y no solo eran mis problemas; para resumirlo termine con los problemas de tres personas muy queridas para mi cargándose en mis espaldas, y a los 16, ya no pude mas, pues me habían cambiado de colegio y yo volví a ser la niña retraída que había sido antes, y lo odiaba, sentía como si el destino me hubiese quitado la felicidad después de un periodo muy corto de tiempo, y lo peor, mis amigos seguían juntos, a pesar de que decían planear irse. En fin, luego de visitas al psicólogo, ella decidió que yo debía volver a donde estaba, y eso también me hizo sentir mal, pues me sentía una niña consentida. Ahora ese mismo año 2012, por el mes de septiembre u octubre, me reencontré con un "amigo" des hace muchos años, quien me presentó gente y me invitaba a perder el tiempo, no había fin de semana que yo pasara en casa y la diversión ocupaba mis periodos libres, pero no me arrepiento de nada, aunque si les pido disculpas.**

**Finalmente debo decir que me tocó otro golpe, el año 2012 mi querido colegio quedó en quiebra y cerraron sus puertas para siempre y dejándome en una situación muy difícil, pues es muy irregular recibir alumnos para su ultimo año, pero finalmente, y ya que mis notas del año pasado estuvieron sobresalientes me aceptaron en el colegio que estoy hoy en día, y volviendo a estar "en solitario" (se acabó la fiesta, ya que este colegio es muy demandante) pero sin dejar que me afecte, hoy, con 17 años puedo decir que estoy muy bien J**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y que haya valido la pena esperar, se vienen un par de cambios espero, pues mirando las redacción de capítulos anteriores creo que puedo mejorarla, ya que hay una gran distancia de cómo escribía antes a cómo puedo escribir ahora.**

***última cosa, si la redacción les parece algo rara o difícil de entender, pregunten, pero baso mi redacción un poco en lo que es la literatura contemporánea, y no puedo evitar emocionarme de mas a veces.**

**Una vez más, espero que les guste, y que me dejen sus opiniones.**

**(*)DE SAINT-EXUPÉRY, ANTOINE; _El principito_**

**_(*2) No sé si esto está correcto, por favor si alguien sabe lo contrario, que me lo diga. _**


End file.
